1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to business performance management, and more particularly to a system and method for evaluating a company's performance based on the decomposition and mapping of total return to shareholders.
2. Background Information
Business performance management (BPM), also known as Enterprise performance management (EPM), relates to the execution and monitoring of the performance of various components of a company's business. BPM, sometimes referred to as the next generation of business intelligence (BI), focuses on business processes such as planning and forecasting and helps businesses discover efficient use of their business units, financial, human, and material resources. Typically, BPM systems consolidate data from various sources, and provide functions for querying and analyzing the data and putting the results into practice.
BPM enhances business processes by creating better feedback loops that allow for the continuous, real-time review of information to help identify and eliminate problems before they grow. For example, forecasting capabilities may help the company take corrective action in time to meet earnings projections. BPM may also be useful in risk analysis and predicting outcomes of merger and acquisition scenarios, as well as planning to overcome potential problems.
BPM provides key performance indicators (KPI), or performance metrics, that help companies monitor efficiency of projects and employees against operational targets. These metrics/KPI may be used to assess the present state of the business and to prescribe a course of action. For example, BPM systems have been used to analyze: New customers acquired; Status of existing customers; Attrition of customers; Turnover generated by segments of the Customers; Outstanding balances held by segments of customers and terms of payment; Collection of bad debts within customer relationships; Demographic analysis of individuals (potential customers) applying to become customers, and the levels of approval, rejections and pending numbers; Delinquency analysis of customers behind on payments; and Profitability of customers by demographic segments and segmentation of customers by profitability. Regardless of the type of analysis a BPM system may be used for, BPM systems must acquire metric/KPI that is consistent, correct, and timely available.
Despite the great benefits many BPM systems provide, these systems are only as powerful as the metrics/KPI used to benchmark business performance. Unfortunately, there is a disconnect in traditional BPM systems between the financial performance metrics companies use in analyzing business performance and the ability to create and sustain high performance results in their execution over time. This disconnect arises because most companies take an internal approach to evaluating their business performance using performance metrics such as Earnings per Share (EPS), Return on Net Assets (RONA), Earnings Before Interest, Taxes, Depreciation, and Amortization (EBITDA), Return on Investment Capital (ROIC), Economic Value Added (EVA), Cash Flow Return on Investment (CFROI), and the like. These metrics neglect the true drivers of sustainable shareholder value and instead only determine the operating performance for the current operating year. Essentially, these metrics only provide analysis of a company's current value, or the present value of the uniform perpetual earnings on assets currently held by the company.
This disconnect becomes even more apparent when analyzing companies such as biotech companies with a high percentage of future value, or the present value of company opportunities for investments in real assets that will yield more than the normal market rate of return. For example, traditional value management focuses on Net Operating Profit Less Adjusted Taxes (NOPLAT) as the only source of “Return” on Invested Capital. Because high future value firms have little or no NOPLAT, there is no accounting for the value created by these types of companies.
Companies attempt to solve this disconnect through the implementation of major new transactional systems or point solutions to specific problems, such as ERP systems and data warehouses. Although these solutions are good at tracking transactional data, they do not help a company plan for what may occur and track the key drivers to enable decision making. Point solutions are band-aides that don't address the real problem of proactively managing those aspects of business performance that contribute to sustainable shareholder value.
Other companies address the current problems with BPM by implementing a Balanced Scorecard or Executive Dashboard. Exemplary scorecards and dashboards include the Cognos® Metrics Manager and Cognos® Visualizer, provided by Cognos, Inc. of Ottawa, Canada, and the Hyperion Performance Scorecard, provided by Hyperion Solutions Corporation of Sunnyvale, Calif. These solutions attempt to capture the financial and non-financial drivers of value for the company. These solutions typically provide results that are useful and insightful. However, these solutions may not be integrated into the remaining BPM systems utilized by the company, and may not incorporate metrics reflective of the true drivers of shareholder values.
Accordingly, there is a need for software tools and information technology solutions to create an integrated capability to drive BPM strategy and value creation that accurately measures the key drivers of both current and future value from an external perspective as well as detail how these drivers interrelate.